True Love
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: What if Spottedleaf hadn't died, and told Firepaw how she felt. True love finds a way...
1. Chapter 1

True Love

Summary: What if Spottedleaf hadn't died, and she and Firepaw got together? True love finds a way...

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**Chapter One: Struggles**

**a/n: some of this may not be accurate... it's been a while since I've read Into the Wild.**

I yawned, stretching. It was an ordinary day in the clan, as far as they go. My eyes found two of the older apprentices, Firepaw and Graypaw, who were practicing their battle skills.

Firepaw was an interesting cat. He had been a kittypet, and was new to the clan. Sadly, not many cats accepted him... but I did.

He was admirable in his morals, and showed the makings of a true warrior. And, he was really a very stunning cat. His pelt was of flame, and his eyes shone like emeralds... quite a handsome young tom...

I snapped out of my daze. I was a medicine cat! It was wrong for me to think things like that...

"Whoa!" Graypaw hissed as Firepaw flung him to the ground. His yellow eyes shone. "That was a pretty good move."

Just as Firepaw began to pur his thanks, a hiss came from the fresh-kill pile.

"Yes. For a kittypet."

Firepaw drew up his lips and snarled at the young pale ginger she-cat who was glaring at him.

"Like you would know, Sandpaw."

With a flick of her tail, the haughty apprentice stalked off to eat with Dustpaw.

Sandpaw was a promising apprentice, but had quite a sharp tongue, and didn't seem to like Firepaw that much. Then again, not many cats were all that fond of him, thanks to his roots.

I watched as Graypaw shouldered him. "It'll be alright. Sandpaw doesn't know a thing about fighting. All hunting, that cat."

I could tell that he was lying-I had seen Sandpaw fight-, but he wanted to comfort his friend. Besides, Firepaw was as good a fighter as I was.

Firepaw shrugged. Then, a grimace flickered on his face. "I have to go help Yellowfang with her ticks, now."

Graypaw smirked. "Good luck."

I watched as the flame colored apprentice padded over to me.

"Hello, Spottedleaf. I need some mouse bile."

As I stalked into the depths of my den, I thought of him. Lately, I had been very flustered around Firepaw. Why?

Carefully, I brought the awful cure over to him. "Here you go. Remember, it tastes terrible."

He purred. "I know. You've told me that a million times."

And with that, Firepaw padded off.

000

_"Glassface?" I gasped, staring at my mentor. The pale gray she-cat purred at me._

_"Letting our feelings get in the way, are we, Spottedleaf?"_

_I looked around the mossy clearing. "I have no idea ehat you're talking about."_

_I knew that this was a dream from Starclan, so I listened._

_Glassface became serious._

_"Harness your desires."_

_What?_

_000_

_So, this is NOT a oneshot. Will update soon._


	2. Change

True Love

Summary: What if Spottedleaf hadn't died, and she and Firepaw got together? True love finds a way...

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**Chapter Two: Change**

**a/n: this chapter will probably not be accurate. can't remember why Spottedleaf was killed, or where Firepaw was.**

I saw him trying to steal the kits. Right there. That repulsive Shadowclan scent...

"Clawface!" I yowled in challenge. Rosetail was dead. My turn.

I ran at him, trying to barrel him over, but my battle skills were dulled. He began to claw and scratch at me, and I felt my blood flowing. That thought came to me.

_I am going to die._

As Clawface's fangs fangs sank into my throat, I saw her again.

_"Spottedleaf," Glassface purred. I looked around, wondering where Clawface had gone._

_"Am I... dead?" I asked._

_"No," Glassface meowed, "Spottedleaf, Starclan is giving you a second chance to live." _

_Her face became stern. "But remember, do NOT interrupt."_

_"In what?" I asked._

_"You'll see..."_

I was back in my battle, feeling the life seep out of me when...

"Spottedleaf!"

I felt the weight hurled off of me.

Emerald green eyes looked into my own. "Thank Starclan! How badly are you injured?"

"Firepaw?" I rasped.

"Yes," He replied, "Hold on, Spottedleaf. Hold on..."

000

I awoke in my den. Goldenflower stood over me.

"Ah, you're awake," She purred, "Firepaw will be glad."

My whole body seemed to ache, and some of my fur was stiff with dried blood.

"You nearly died," Goldenflower continued, "And since you're the medicine cat, it was decided that I treat you."

"Thank you," I meowed, "What happened at the battle."

"Thundeclan drove Brokenstar out. Rumors tell that Firepaw and Graypaw will be getting their warriors' ceremonies."

"What about Ravenpaw?" I asked.

Her face darkened. "It's sad, but the poor thing got killed by a Shadowclan patrol."

Interesting.

I heard Bluestar's yowl. And knew what was happening.

"I _have _to see their warrior ceremonies," I begged, "Please help me!"

Obediently, Goldenflower helped me up and took me to watch.

"And from now on, you shall be known as Fireheart."

000

Fireheart padded into my den the night after his vigil. I felt so self-concious...

"How are you doing, Spottedleaf?" He asked politely.

"Fine," I sighed, "Just fine." I took my amber eyes up. "Thank you, Fireheart. You truly saved my life."

He looked at his paws. "It was nothing." But then, he looked at me. "But... Spottedleaf, you're a medicine cat, maybe you can tell me this: why do I feel so different."

"Well," I said, "You aren't from the clan-"

"No," He sighed, "It's like... something didn't happen. I'm not sure if it was _supposed _to happen or not, but it didn't happen."

I thought about my dream from Glassface...

"I don't think it was supposed to happen, Fireheart."

"Good." His gaze was warm on me. "I feel so close to you, Spottedleaf. Like... well, I'm not sure."

I had to do it.

"Fireheart?" I murmured.

"Yes?"

"Look," I whispered, "This is wrong. I am a medicine cat. But... I love you."

Fireheart stared. Then, regained his composure.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Spottedleaf..." I felt my heart sink. "I have feelings for you, too."

He purred, likcking my ear, and I purred back. For the first time in my life, I thought that everything was perfect.

What a fool I was.

000

_So? OK, this is not a vote, I already have the couple for this story set in stone, but which couple do you TRULY like better. Firestar/Sandstorm, or Firestar/Spottedleaf? R and R!_


	3. Secrets

True Love

Summary: What if Spottedleaf hadn't died, and she and Firepaw got together? True love finds a way...

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**Chapter Three: Secrets**

Two moons later...

Sandstorm(a/n: I sped her warrior ceremony up)'s POV

My tail flicked back and forth as I watched Fireheart pad into the forest. Why had I been passing the time by doing this so often?

He had become quite a handsome cat, but I despised him.

Didn't I?

Dustpelt sat down beside me. "What's got you so worried-looking?"

"Nothing," I sighed, laying my head down on the ground. I hated lazy days where I had nothing to do but talk to Dustpelt in the warriors' den. To be honest, those feelings I had for him seemed to be fading.

This aggravated me.

"Hello, Sandstorm, Dustpelt," Spottedleaf purred as she walked past us. For some reason, she had been strangely happy lately.

Why?

I got to my paws and followed her stealthily. I was a pretty good hunter, so she didn't hear me.

I saw her patched fur disappearing into the forest. This was strange. Her den was stocked full to bursting, she didn't need anymore herbs.

That's when I heard a pur.

"Spottedleaf?"

Quickly, I hid in the bushes, waiting to see which cat it was.

The tom walked into view, and... my heart stopped.

Fireheart.

Purring, he and Spottedleaf pressed their bodies against each other. My eyes widened. It couldn't be.

Fireheart and Spottedleaf?

000

Spottedleaf's POV

"I know."

My head jerked up and I saw Sandstorm.

"What?" I asked fearfully. Her eyes were stony.

"I know about you and Fireheart." Her voice had something in it. Sorrow...?

No. Sandstorm had never cared for him.

"Please," I begged, looking to make sure no one else was near my den. "Don't tell anyone. Don't tell Fireheart you know."

She glared. "I won't. I want him to be happy."

With that, Sandstorm bounded away.

She had acted as if... as if _I _didn't want Fireheart to be happy.

Why?

000

_"Tsk, tsk," Glassface clucked, "You may be making a mistake, Spottedleaf."_

_"I'm not," I meowed firmly at her._

_How I wanted to believe it._

_000_

_So?_


	4. Tales of Heartbreak

True Love

Summary: What if Spottedleaf hadn't died, and she and Firepaw got together? True love finds a way...

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**Chapter Four: Tales of Heartbreak**

_"Maybe you were wrong, Glassface. Maybe you misjudged her."_

_"No," A familiar voice hissed, "She's-"_

_"We can show her, maybe..."_

_"Stop it!" I yowled, looking about. I was once again in a grassy field. Many cats stood around me. Stars shimmered in their fur, and they blinked at me._

_"Starclan?" I mewed, feeling inferior._

_"Spottedleaf," Glassface murmured, padding up to me. "We know what has been going on."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked, feigning innocence._

_"You and that warrior, Fireheart," A tom's voice rasped._

_"Dewstar?" I yowled, whirling to face the black and white spotted tom. The former Thunderclan leader had died when I was a kit... _

_"Yes," He purred, blinking amber eyes at me. _

_"This is all touching," A tom snarled, shouldering his way over to me, "But let's get on with our message."_

_"Raggedstar," I growled._

_"Correct, she-cat."_

_"Raggedstar," Glassface shot at him. "She called you by your name, you call her by hers."_

_"Fine," Raggestar rolled his eyes, "Correct, _Spottedleaf_. Happy?"_

_My former mentor ignored him and turned to me. "Spottedleaf, Fireheart... Starclan had great plans for him. If they find out about this affair, they will be ruined."_

_"They can't be that great," I muttered._

_Glassface shook her head. "We'll get back to that. Spottedleaf, we have tales to show you. Of the past, the future..."_

_The cats of Starclan led me to a brilliant pond._

_"We shall show you these tales. The tales of forbidden love..."_

_Two cats showed up in the pond. One, I recognized in the ranks of Starclan. The other, I saw everyday._

_"Bluestar!" I spluttered, staring at Oakheart. He nodded._

_I saw the two, meeting..._

_"The result," Oakheart rasped, "Was two live kits who don't know who their real mother is, don't live in their mother clan, one dead kit who didn't even make the journey, and two broken hearts."_

_Another image showed up._

_"Raggestar and Yellowfang?"_

_"One live kit who did a horrid deed, two dead kits, and rest is yet to come."_

_"Now, two tales of the future."_

_Two dark cats showed up._

_"Graystripe?"_

_"And a warrior of Riverclan named Silverstream."_

_"One dead she-cat, one nearly broken friendship, and torn kits."_

_Two young cats..._

_"Feathertail of Riverclan and Crowfeather of Windclan."_

_"A broken heart, a dead she-cat."_

_Starclan glared at me._

_"Remember," Dewstar murmured as Starclan faded away, "Fire will save the clan."_

_000_

_So? R and R!_


	5. Murder, She Purred

True Love

Summary: What if Spottedleaf hadn't died, and she and Firepaw got together? True love finds a way...

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**Chapter Five: Murder, She Purred**

I padded around the forest, looking for my herbs. Something was bothering me. Maybe it was the dream, maybe the pressure.

Maybe Fireheart's incresingly close friendship with Sandstorm.

But I heard that hiss loud and clear when I was near the Thunderpath.

"Ready to fight, she-cat?"

No. It couldn't be... Tigerclaw?

A voice rasped back, "You're depsicable."

Yellowfang?  
Quickly, I raced to the scene and hid in the bushes. Tigerclaw and Yellowfang were standing, facing each other, pelts bristling. They were dangerously near the Thunderpath.

What was going on?  
"_You're _nothing but a burden to Thunderclan," Tigerclaw spat, "An outcast of Shadowclan."

"You're heart's darker than any Shadowclan cat's will ever be!" Yellowfang snarled back, "Now, what are you doing?"

Tigerclaw's tail twitched. "Weeding out the vermin in the clan."

Yellowfang's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. "You wouldn't!" She meowed in shock.

Tigerclaw mrowed in laughter. "Like you said; my heart is dark."

He took a step toward Yellowfang. The she-cat paced a few back, ears flat.

"Don't bother running," The tom purred, "Darkstripe or Longtail will catch you either way."

I wanted to run and help Yellowfang, but my paws seemed binded in place

"_I'm sorry," _That voice mewed sadly, _"You must see the consequences."_

Tigerclaw suddenly jumped the elderly cat. Yellowfang was easily bowled over. She screeched in pain as his claws raked her stomach.

And I couldn't move.

But Yellowfang scrambled to her paws, and scratched Tigerclaw's muzzle.

But it was no use.

Laughing at her futile try, Tigerclaw jumped her again, this time... burying his fangs into her neck.

Yellowfang struggled and struggled, but suddenly...

Her whole body shuddered and she was still.

Calmly, Tigerclaw rolled her body in residue from the Thunderpath. I began to run, but then...

"Where do you think you're going?"

Tigerclaw blocked my way.

"You're such a vile cat!" I hissed.

"Yes, yes," He growled, "But if you tell anyone-well," He nodded toward Yellowfang's body. "You know what'll happen. Tsk, tsk, our cats sure are careless around the Thunderpath."

I twitched my tail, and nodded.

But something told me this wasn't right...

000

_So? R and R!_


	6. Chapter 6

True Love

Summary: What if Spottedleaf hadn't died, and she and Firepaw got together? True love finds a way...

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

This is the last chapter

**Chapter Six: The Bittersweet Gift**

"You what?" I gasped. Fireheart looked at his paws. "I'm torn," He murmured, "I love you, but I love Sandstorm."

I wanted to wail my sorrows out. I had known. I had known that he loved Sandstorm as well as me, but... I didn't want to admit it. It was to horrid.

"So..." I whispered, the moonlight making my cave glow. "Who are you choosing?"

"I don't know," He sighed. His face held pain.

I sighed. This couldn't be happening. We had been so great together...

It had been so wonderful.

000

_"We're sorry," An unfamiliar voice sighed, "But it had to happen."_

_A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes stepped forward. She seemed a bit familiar now..._

_"My name is Silverstream," She said, "I am from the Starclan of the future. This will now work."_

_"Yes it will!" I cried, "He loves me!"_

_"No," She soothed, "He loves Sandstorm, and you know it."_

_I blinked back tears. This was so wrong._

_"You are not the first cat to have forbidden love, and certaintly not the last," Silverstream murmured, her tail flicking back and forth. "Remember? I'm from the pond."_

_I nodded. "You're a Riverclan cat-"_

_"In love with a Thunderclan cat," Silverstream nodded. "Yes. And I still love him. I will forever. But that doesn't mean that I can be with him."_

_I looked at my paws. She was addressing me as well as herself. "But he still loves you," I muttered._

_"In a way," Silverstream said in a comforting tone. "Fireheart will. But this secret can not be kept a secret for long, and the forest will be destroyed."_

_I looked up at her. "What do you mean?"_

_Silverstream looked at the pond. A handsome ginger tom popped up._

_"Fireheart," I murmured._

_"No," She corrected, "Firestar. That's what he would have been if this hadn't happened."_

_He would have been a leader..._

_"Spottedleaf," Silverstream begged, "You must learn. That's why Starclan is giving you a gift. A bittersweet gift."_

000

I was having kits.

Fireheart's kits.

I was elated with joy. What was bittersweet about this?

That's when I saw Sandstorm talking to Willowpelt. "Yes," She purred, "They're Fireheart's kits."

My heart plummeted. Sandstorm glanced at me. She knew.

At that moment, Fireheart padded up. Quickly, I pulled him into the forest.

"Spottedleaf," He purred, "Did you hear? Sandstorm's having my kits!"

He acted like I was just a friend. A friend carrying his kits.

"I have," I murmured, "And... so am I."

His eyes widened. The happiness was drained.

"Ask Sandstorm if she'll raise them," I murmured, "Please."

000

I looked down at the single kit suckling at my side deep in the forest. She was a light brown tabby, with white paws. I had named her Leafpaw(a/n: Dun. Dun. DUN!).

There had been three, but the other two were stillborn. I stood, and picked the kit up. I then began my journey back.

000

Dustpelt gaped at me. "Spottedleaf?" He stuttered. I lay the kit down. I had just gotten back in camp when he saw me.

"Get Bluestar," I hissed.

A while later, the whole clan was gathered around. They stared at the kit.

"Who is the father?" Bluestar murmured. Silence. Suddenly a familiar voice came through the crowd.

"I am," Fireheart growled.

Bluestar's eyes were filled with shock and pain. "Is this true, Spottedleaf?"

I nodded.

"We should throw them out," Tigerclaw hissed.

"No!" Sandstorm, still weak from kitting, cried, "He's still the father of my kits. They should know their father."

"Fine," Bluestar said after a moment. "They shall stay."

000

Leafkit seemed so at home with Squirrelkit and Silverkit. It was eery.

"Thank you," I muttered to Sandstorm.

"You're welcome," She sighed. Suddenly, she spoke again.

"Stay away from him."

"What?" I asked.

"Stay away from Fireheart. You only cause him pain. Leafpaw shall never know her true mother. It's for the best."

"Why should I?" I hissed.

Sandstorm looked up at me.

"Because I love him."

000

_Later in the timeline..._

The forest was destruction. The bloodclan was fighting us.

I heard a yowl. "Sandstorm, Squirrelflight!"

Fireheart stood over the two ginger she-cats. They had died fighting. I suddenly saw a ragged lump of tabby fur on the ground.

"Leafpool," I whispered.

Suddenly, Scorge flew at Fireheart. I screamed as that killing blow came down on him.

Suddenly, I was in that field.

_"Is this really what you want?"_

_"No," I murmured, "Fix it. Please. Let me die, just fix it."_

_"Alright," Glassface murmured, "But to repay you, Leafpool will be born. To Fireheart and Sandstorm."_

_"Thank you," I purred. "Thank you so much."_

_000_

_"Well, Spottedleaf?" I looked up from my stretching._

_"Yes, Glassface?" I purred. _

_"Is this what you want?"_

_I thought for a moment. All those deaths were gone, everything was the way it was supposed to be._

_"Yes."_

_000_

_Ta-da! Done! Don't kill me about the pairing!_


End file.
